


The Birthday King

by SharkGirl



Series: This Is Happening Universe [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3p, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Conspiring Boyfriends, Double Blow Job, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, HBD Shougo!, M/M, Marketing Mogul!Haizaki, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Professional Basketball Player!Aomine, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, birthday fic, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: And as Haizaki lowered his head, his crown slipping down and resting on his brow, he wondered just how long they’d been planning this.Written for Haizaki Shougo's Birthday 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's November 2nd somewhere and, as promised, here's some filth!
> 
> I've been writing such innocent things lately (though some were spooky) that it feels weird to be cranking out the smut again. I hope I haven't gotten rusty ^^;;
> 
> Un-beta'd~ Please excuse any typos. Editing longer works is always tougher.  
> Enjoy! ♥

Haizaki looked down at the men between his legs and questioned, not for the first time, how he’d gotten so lucky.  Heat pooled in his belly as he watched them, their tongues sweeping over his length, lips mouthing the hardened flesh as they fought for space, occasionally pausing their ministrations to kiss, slick lips slotting together and tongues battling for dominance before returning to pleasure him.

It was unbelievably hot and yet torturous at the same time.

And as Haizaki lowered his head, his crown slipping down and resting on his brow, he wondered just how long they’d been planning this.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow as he lifted the unbelievably gaudy crown off of the counter.  He clicked his tongue in mild disgust. “You steal this from one of your shoots or something?”

“I didn’t.” Kise snatched the crown from his hands and inspected it for any scratches. “I had this custom-made for Shougo.”

Aomine fixed him with a look and the blond chuckled.

“Fine, fine. I bought it at a costume shop.” He set the faux jewel-encrusted diadem back down and grabbed for another bag he’d brought with him. “But, even if he doesn’t like it – which I know he will – I’m sure he’ll _love_ his other presents.” He lifted up the telltale black bag and gave it a little shake.

As a porn connoisseur, Aomine was familiar with the all-black, nondescript wrapping in which naughty things were placed after purchase.  But he had a feeling that what lay inside was not a simple magazine or DVD. No. Not with the way Kise was grinning at him.

“Flavored lube?” he ventured, tilting his head to the side.

“Better.” Kise beamed. “Although,” he snickered, “that’s in there, too.”

Of course.

“C’mon.” Kise gave a pout at Aomine’s less-than-enthused reaction. “It’s his birthday, so I had to pull out all the stops.”

That was true. The blond was a very generous lover, and holidays – birthdays and anniversaries, specifically – were his specialty.

“Okay, the suspense is killing me,” Aomine teased and that earned him another pout. “What’s in the bag?”

Kise flashed him a cover-photo worthy smile as he opened and the bag and pulled out a small, clear-plastic box.  Aomine’s eyebrows shot up as he regarded it.

“An egg vibrator?” He took the offered package and turned it over in his hands.  It had giant bubble letters all over which read ‘Waterproof,’ ‘Wireless,’ and, last but not least, ‘Remote Controlled!’

It wasn’t like they’d never used toys before, but since the three of them had gotten together, just getting them all into one bed – if their schedules allowed – was difficult – and arousing – enough.

“Wrong!” Kise beamed and pulled out another identical box. “ _Two_ egg vibrators,” he sang.

“Baby-”

“See, I have it all planned out.” He set the box down on the counter next to the crown. “Shougo gets home in about an hour.” He glanced up at the clock to make sure. “That’s plenty of time for us to get,” he paused, raking his teeth over his bottom lip, “warmed up.”

“Okay.” Aomine tossed his box onto the counter. “So, we fuck around, shove some vibrators up our asses, and then surprise him with sex?”

“Well, anything would sound awful if you say it like that.” Kise folded his arms over his chest. “Just think about it, Daiki,” he began, leaning an elbow on the counter and placing his chin in his palm, a dreamy look overtaking his features. “Shougo walks in the door, we appear with his crown, he has a good laugh about it and then he notices how flushed our faces are…how labored our breathing is…”

“Shit.” Aomine could imagine it.  The way Haizaki would suck in a breath when he finally caught on and how dark those gray eyes of his would get, almost black. “Okay, that’s pretty hot.”

“Right?” Kise cocked his head to the side and then reached for one of the boxes.  He pulled out the small, oval-shaped sex toy and brought it to his lips, looking up at Aomine through thick lashes. “So,” he smirked, “You first?”

 

Haizaki was exhausted.  Not only had it been an extremely long day with not three, but _four_ contracts being finalized, he’d also been taken out drinking by his coworkers.

He checked his watch and groaned.  He’d left as soon as was politely possible, but it was still over an hour later than he’d said he’d be home.  Thankfully, he’d been able to text his boyfriends about his impromptu drinking party, but he still felt bad.  This was their first evening off together in a while and he wanted to spend every moment he could with the two most important people in his life.

Haizaki fished around in his pocket and found his key to their apartment.  He wasn’t drunk, but they’d definitely forced a few too many glassfuls down his throat, so his equilibrium was just the slightest bit off.

After a couple tries, he successfully unlocked the door and pushed it open.  The lights were unsurprisingly off.  He knew they would be.  Even though neither of his boyfriends were asleep, they’d probably grown bored with waiting and retired to the bedroom.

He set his keys on the counter and removed his jacket before flipping the light switch.  With the room illuminated, he easily spotted his lovers, tangled together on the couch.

Kise looked up from his position on top of Aomine and smiled, his lips slick and shiny with spit.

“Welcome home, Shou,” he purred.

Aomine tilted his head back over the armrest and mirrored the blond.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry,” Haizaki apologized and removed his shoes before walking over to them. “They blindsided me.”

“Mhm,” Kise hummed and braced himself on his arms, brushing warm, wet lips over his. The blond smirked into the kiss and then slid his tongue along the seam of Haizaki’s lips, requesting entrance.

“Hey, don’t leave me out,” Aomine said and they broke apart.

“Sorry, Daiki.” Haizaki ducked down and kissed him upside down, his chin brushing his nose. “So,” he pulled away and loosened his tie. “Any plans for tonight?”

“I’m insulted,” Kise said, feigning indignation. “You think I wouldn’t have every second of your birthday evening planned out?” He eased himself off of Aomine and stood up before slowly making his way over to him.

“A thousand apologies.”  Haizaki removed his tie, tossing it onto the armchair. It was then that he noticed that Kise had something behind his back. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

“The first part of your present.” Kise produced what had to have been the gaudiest, tackiest thing he’d ever seen. It was a crown encrusted with fake jewels and had the words ‘Birthday King’ written on it in cursive English lettering.

“Oh, Angel, I…don’t know what to say.” He made to take it, but Kise held it just out of his reach.

“Say you like it and Daiki will give you your other present.”

Haizaki looked from Kise’s challenging expression to the other man on the couch, hoping for a clue as to what the other gift was, but he faltered when he noticed how the tan man was dressed.

Aomine was clad in his basketball jersey.

And only his basketball jersey.

“Ah,” Haizaki said, catching on. “In that case.” He took the crown from Kise’s hand and placed it on his head. “I love it.”

“Told you he would,” Kise said as he adjusted the crown, glancing over his shoulder at Aomine.  The other man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, but stood up, heading toward them. “Ready for your other present?” Kise asked.

Haizaki let his eyes rake over Aomine’s form. The jersey was a little long, just barely reaching his hips, but it managed to cover everything Haizaki wanted to see.  But then his sharp eyes caught something.  Something wet on Aomine’s thighs shined in the light, undoubtedly lube.

“Got started without me?” Haizaki asked, turning his gaze back to Kise.

“Just wanted to be good and ready for the Birthday King.” Kise poked his crown and moved his finger lower, caressing the side of his face. “Though, we were starting to get impatient.”

“Yeah. Since your ass was over an hour late,” Aomine said, finally having made it the rest of the way over.  Haizaki couldn’t be sure, but he’d thought the other’s thighs were quivering just the slightest bit.  He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Kise interrupted.

“Give them to him, Daiki.”

“Sure thing, Baby Doll.” Aomine stuck his fist forward and Haizaki immediately held out his hand. His lover dropped two small items into his palm and then smirked. “Happy Birthday, Shougo.”

“What are these?” Haizaki inspected them. They looked like tiny remote controls, identical, with two arrow buttons.  One read ‘up’ and the other ‘down,’ like they controlled volume. Had they gotten a new stereo system?  If so, why did he need two remotes?

“Wow, I think we stumped him.” Aomine laughed and leaned heavily on Kise, an arm over one shoulder and his chin resting on the other. “Care to explain, Ryouta?”

“Oh, Daiki. Why explain, when we can show him?” Kise wrapped his fingers around Haizaki’s wrist and pulled him over to the armchair, forcing him to take a seat. Aomine stood behind the blond, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. “Don’t just stand there,” Kise said to him, “Get down here.”

Haizaki watched as the blond reached for Aomine and yanked him down so they were both on their knees in front of him. The tan man let out a surprised squawk, but covered his mouth, his other hand moving to rest on Haizaki’s knee.

“Now.” Kise turned back toward Haizaki, looking up at him from his spot on the floor. “Pick one and press ‘up.’

Haizaki opened his hand and thumbed the closest one, easily finding the button and following his instructions.  As soon as he touched it, Aomine sucked in a breath, his fingers gripping Haizaki’s knee as his cheeks tinted.

“Oh, you picked Daiki’s,” Kise mused, his golden eyes dark. “You can turn it up,” he offered. “We’ve been playing with them for a while.”

He pressed the ‘up’ button again and Aomine moaned, burying his face in Haizaki’s thigh.

“Shit…”

“Good, Daiki?” Haizaki asked and the other man just nodded, panting, his hot breath warming his skin through the fabric of his pants. “So,” he turned toward Kise, “I’m assuming these remotes go to something inside you two?”

“Bin…go…” Aomine ground out, looking up at Haizaki, his pupils blown.

“So, if this one is Daiki’s…” Haizaki fingered one remote, turning it up another click before picking up the other. “Then this one must be-” He pressed the ‘up’ button three times and Kise let out a shocked moan.

“Oh, f-fuck…!” The blond clawed at Haizaki’s pants, nearly rutting against his leg. “Shou…”

“Sorry to crank it up so high all at once,” he faked an apology. “But I wanted to even you two out.”

“You’re such a dick.” Aomine laughed, obviously used to his setting.

“What’s that, Daiki?” He returned his attention to his remote, pressing the button twice.

“Umphng.” The tan man buried his face in Haizaki’s thigh again, his whole body shaking.

“Just how many settings do these things have?” He asked, pressing Kise’s and evening them out once again.

“T-Ten…I think…” Kise gasped, arching his back. “Oh, mine’s right on my-” He squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open and his hips undulating.

“You’re not going to cum already, are you, Angel?” Haizaki lowered the speed for them both before setting the remotes on the armrest.

“Haah…” Kise lowered his head and opened his eyes. “N-Not…yet…”

“We still have to give you your present.” Aomine reached a hand up, easily popping the button of Haizaki’s fly. “Unless you’d rather play with your new toys?” Cobalt eyes slid over to the remotes and then back to his.

Haizaki reached down, caressing both Aomine and Kise’s jaws lovingly.

“As much fun as that would be…” He licked his lips. “I think I’m ready for my present.”

 

And that was how Haizaki had gotten into his current position, pants and underwear around his ankles, and two unbelievably sexy men between his knees, mouths fighting for every available inch of skin.

“Fuck…” Haizaki closed his eyes as Aomine wrapped his lips around the head, providing gentle suction before swirling his tongue on the underside.  Kise lowered his head and mouthed his balls, chuckling against his skin when Haizaki jumped. “Fuck,” he repeated. “You two are going to kill me.”

Aomine released the head of his cock with a pop and smirked up at him.

“Not a bad way to go.”

“No.” Haizaki snorted. “I suppose it isn’t.”

Kise gave one last teasing lick up his length before he pulled back and bit his lip, batting his eyelashes in an overly-dramatic, yet still seductive way – hell, Kise could make anything sexy.

“I think we’ve teased Shougo enough, don’t you, Daiki?” he asked, placing a hand on Haizaki’s knee.

“I think so.” Aomine mirrored him and they spread the other man’s legs a little wider.

“So, what’s next?” Haizaki raised a brow, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was. “Or am I not allowed to ask?”

“You can ask,” Aomine said, pursing his lips.

“But that doesn’t mean we’ll tell you,” Kise added.

That was it.  Haizaki was going to die, either at their hands or mouths.  Well, it had been a good twenty-six years.

“Let’s play another game,” Kise suggested, eyeing the remotes.

“You want them turned up?” Haizaki reached over for them, but Aomine’s hand stopped him.

“Just one,” he said, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. “Whoever you pick-”

“Gets to ride you,” Kise finished for him.

“Oh?” Haizaki quirked an eyebrow. “And what’s the other get to do?”

“Fuck you,” Aomine answered, voice tinged with desperation.  His was unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth, biting his lower lip, his hands gripping onto Haizaki’s thigh for dear life.

“I have a better idea.” Haizaki reached up and adjusted his crown, reminding them who was ‘in charge’ - for the day, at least – though, he’d do anything they wanted and they knew it.  “As hot as it was having both of your mouths on me,” he began, “I believe I’d like a proper blowjob.”

“…that’s it?” Aomine looked disappointed.

“Ooh, so whoever does a better job gets to ride you, huh?” Kise asked, eyes lighting up.

“No fair!” Aomine growled. “Ryouta’ll win.”

Haizaki and Kise turned to stare at Aomine.

“So.” Haizaki blinked. “You think riding me is better than fucking me?”

“Well…” The tan man’s face flushed even darker. “I mean…I’ve had this thing up my ass all night and it’s…” He hid the lower part of his face in his palm and mumbled the rest.

“It’s…what?” Haizaki cocked his head to the side. “I can’t hear you, Daiki.”

“It’s not enough,” he repeated, cheeks ablaze. “Fuck! Figure it out, Shougo!”

Haizaki was speechless.  Thankfully, Kise spoke enough for the three of them.

“So, Daiki wants Shou to fuck him, huh?” The blond reached forward and gave Aomine’s ass a squeeze. “I suppose I can let you have the win.”

“Let me…” Aomine’s eyes widened. “Hey!”

“It’s not your fault you're no good…Shou’s _is_ pretty big…”

“Don’t look down on me just because you were born without a gag reflex.” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, you never complain when I do it to you.”

“No…I don’t…” Kise leaned forward and kissed him, greedily sliding his tongue into his mouth and gripping the back of his head to keep him from running away.  He broke their kiss with a wet smack.  “I love when Daiki goes down on me…”

“Oh…yeah?” Aomine asked, still a little dazed.

“Yeah.” But it was Haizaki who answered. “Don’t get me wrong. Ryouta is _very_ good at what he does.” He smirked at the blond, who managed to flush prettily.  “But the way you choke on my cock is so _fucking_ _hot_ , Daiki.”

Aomine covered his mouth to stifle a moan.  “Shut up…”

“I mean it.”

“Okay, that settles it!” Kise said. “Daiki, you straddle Shou and I’ll get the lube,” he sang as he stood up on shaky legs, swaying his hips as he made his way over to the coffee table to grab the bottle.

“That Ryouta…” Aomine shook his head.

“Yeah, he’s something,” Haizaki agreed. “Anyway.” He looked down at the tan man on the floor, completely naked save for his jersey. “Come ‘ere,” he beckoned, crooking his finger.

“Sure thing, _your highness_.” Aomine snorted, but followed his order, his knees sinking into the overstuffed upholstery of the armchair.  He pressed their lips together and rolled his hips, moaning into their kiss.  “Want you to fuck me so bad…”

“Yeah?” Haizaki growled, reaching a hand around to squeeze Aomine’s backside. “Fuck, I love your ass,” he moaned.  It never ceased to amaze him how someone so lanky had such a delicious pert and round bubble butt.

“Don’t you two make a pretty picture,” Kise mused, holding up the bottle of lube and giving it a shake.  He’d removed his clothes at some point and was completely bare before them.  “Now, Daiki should be good and stretched out,” he explained. “We’ll just need a little more of this.” He held the bottle out.

“You know,” Haizaki began as his finger found the silicone loop at the end of the cord that hung between Aomine’s legs. “If I pull this, will Daiki say something interesting?”

“Like a pull-string doll?” Kise asked with a giggle. “Why don’t you try and find out?”

“I can picture it now.” Haizaki gave a little tug, not hard enough to pull the vibrator out completely, but enough to tease the other man.  He lowered his voice and said, “ _The only one who can beat me is me_.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Aomine pushed at his chest while Kise doubled over laughing. “Leave that Perfect Copy bullshit to Ryouta, will you?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Haizaki chuckled. “I promise I won’t tease you anymore.”

“Like I fucking believe that.”

“Alright you two, quit messing around,” Kise interrupted. “Let’s get to it.”

Haizaki nearly came when he eased the vibrator out of Aomine’s dripping entrance.  He didn’t have the best view, as he was looking over the tan man’s shoulder and down his back, but it was still unbelievably sexy.

“F-Fuck…” Aomine stuttered, hips twitching as the silicone egg popped out.

“Shit…you’re so wet…” Haizaki ground out as he slid two fingers inside.  “Hot and soft…”

“I told you this was a good idea,” Kise breathed into Aomine’s ear, taking the discarded vibrator and setting it to the side.  Haizaki watched as the blond kissed down Aomine’s back and then reached down, spreading him open.  “Okay, Shou…he’s ready.”

“Yeah.”

Aomine was always hot and tight, but with all the stimulation he’d received, he was pulsing around Haizaki’s cock, sucking him in deeper.

“Fuck…it’s… _huge_ …” Aomine threw his head back and rode him in earnest, the chair’s springs whining under their combined weight.  “Gonna cum…”

“Not yet,” Kise and Haizaki said in unison.

“Scoot down a bit and spread your legs wider,” the blond instructed and Haizaki did so as best he could, careful not to let Aomine fall.  “Keep breathing,” he said and then Haizaki felt a slick finger at his entrance.

Ah. So that was his plan.

Since Aomine’s birthday, he’d let them do it a few more times – he stands firm on the ‘let,’ since he occasionally likes to pretend that his two boyfriends don’t have him completely wrapped around their fingers – but he still wasn’t totally used to it.

“Breathe,” Aomine reminded him, cradling his face and slotting their lips together, his tongue delving into his mouth as he continued to ride him, squeezing him tightly as Kise’s finger slid in.

“Fuck me…” Haizaki breathed against Aomine’s lips when Kise crooked his finger, immediately hitting something good.  “ _Fuck_ me…” He shuddered.

“I’m trying.” Kise snickered and added another finger, scissoring them and leaning forward to kiss Aomine’s back again.

Then Haizaki felt those lips somewhere else.  He buried his face in Aomine's shoulder as Kise mouthed around his own fingers, his tongue slipping inside him and adding to the myriad of sensations assaulting him.  The blond's tongue was dangerous.

“Not…gonna last…” Aomine said, his thrusts losing their rhythm.  Haizaki placed his hands on his hips, guiding him and moaning against his tan skin as he felt a third finger enter him.

“Fuck, Angel, just…fuck me already,” he begged, teetering on the edge.  Aomine was so hot and tight around him and Kise’s tongue and fingers were teasing him, reaching places he never dared touch on his own.

“We have to make sure you’re ready,” Kise argued, spreading him wider and changing the angle.

“I’m ready!” Haizaki bore down on his fingers, taking them deeper. “C’mon, Angel…I want you both.”

Kise slipped his fingers out and grabbed another condom from the coffee table, slipping it on and lining himself up, but he paused, pulling back just a bit.

“I could cum just looking at the two of you,” he said, eyes raking over Aomine’s back and settling on where they were joined.

“That wouldn’t…be much…fun,” Aomine threw over his shoulder, breath hitching with each thrust. “Now would it?”

“No.” Kise grinned and got back into position, gripping Haizaki’s knees as he slid into him.

Haizaki threw his head back, completely amazed at how tight Aomine was around him and just how perfectly Kise filled him, stretching him just enough and brushing against something positively sinful.

“I’m so close already,” Kise admitted. “This thing.” He tugged at the cord attached to his vibrator and moaned. “It’s had me on edge.”

“Just…cum…” Aomine gasped out, arching his back. “I’m…right, fucking…th-there.” He clenched his teeth, his fingers digging into Haizaki’s shoulders as he neared his peak. “Fuck…c-cumming…I’m _cumming_!” The back of his head hit Kise’s shoulder as he came, splattering his and Haizaki’s chests.

“Daiki…so tight…” Haizaki felt his own release quickly approaching.  But Kise beat him, thrusting as deeply as he could and shouting a combination of their names as he came.  Haizaki followed right behind, the feeling of having both his lovers at once overwhelming him.

The three stayed there for a moment, panting.  Kise was the first to move, pulling out and staggering backwards to lean heavily against the couch.

“My…legs…” he whined, but the satisfied look on his face didn’t fade.

“Sorry.” Haizaki gave a tired chuckle. “That wasn't a very comfortable position for you, was it?”

“No.” Kise grinned. “But it felt fucking fantastic.”

“Fuck yeah,” Aomine added, falling forward and letting his head rest on Haizaki’s shoulder. “Fucking fantastic.”

Haizaki reached up and removed the gaudy crown Kise had given him, tossing it onto the couch and pushing back sweaty bangs.

“So…did you like your presents?” Kise asked, wincing as he finally pulled his vibrator free.

Haizaki stared at the silicone egg and then at Kise’s ass, which suddenly looked very inviting.

“Ha-ah…” Aomine took in a shaky breath. “Don’t just get hard again inside me,” he complained.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Kise giggled.

“Yes,” Haizaki said as he rubbed Aomine’s lower back in apology. “I liked your presents very much.”

“So…” Kise chewed on his lower lip, batting his eyelashes. “Shall we head to the bedroom for round two?”

Yes, Haizaki was pretty sure he was going to die that night.

But what a hell of a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> These three...I just...smh.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
